List of Demons
Below is a list of individual demons that have appeared across the entire Devilman franchise. Demons A *Abil **Abil (Grimoire) **Abil (Mazinger Angels) **Abil (OTA) *Achelanera *Agira (Grimoire) *Aguilar *Agwel **Agwel (OVA) **Agwel (Grimoire) **Agwel (CB Chara) *Aleda **Aleda (Grimoire) *Amon **Amon (OVA) **Amon (Grimoire) **Amon (CB Chara) **Amon (Live Action) *Astarot *Atai *Aurora *Arlon *Arubirou B *Balass *Banyugu (Grimoire) *Bassom **Bassom (Grimoire) *Bau **Bau (Mazinger Angels) *Bela **Bela (Grimoire) **Bela (Dynamic Hero's) *Beeq **Beeq (Geki-Man) *Beezlbub *Blemshat *Bugo **Bugo (Mazinger Angels) *Burg 'c' *Carne *Cerberus *Charion *Coco D *Dante **Dante (anime) **Dante (2002) **Dante (Devilman Lady) **Dante (Clamp) **Dante (Grimoire) **Dante (Dynamic Hero's) **Dante (Demon Lord Dante vs Getter Robo G) *Dagon **Dagon (Grimoire) **Dagon (OTA) **Dagon (Dynamic Hero's) **Dagon (Mazinger Z vs Devilman) *Damon **Damon (OTA) **Damon (Grimoire) *Damudo *Daruni **Daruni (Mazinger Angels) *Devilman (TV) **Devilman (OTA) **Devilman (Mazinger Angels) **Devilman (Dynamic Hero's) **Devilman (Mazinger Z vs Devilman) *Desupuro **Desupuro (Grimoire) *Dodo *Dorango **Dorango (Grimoire) *Doroma *Draw **Draw (Dynamic Hero's) **Draw (Grimoire) *Dremoon **Dremoon (Grimoire) **Dremoon (OTA) E *Eader **Eader (Grimoire) **Eader (Devilman vs Getter Robo) *Ebain **Ebain (Dynamic Hero's) **Ebain (OTA) *Eizar **Eizar (Grimoire) *Elidcoke **Elidcoke (Grimoire) *Esunotto **Esunotto (OVA) **Essunotto (Devilman VS Getter Robo) F *Faim **Faim (Grimoire) *Firushu **Firushu (Grimoire) *Fraless **Fraless (Grimoire) **Fraless (Geki-Man) *Funaki G *Gair **Gair (Grimoire) **Gair (Devilman VS Getter Robo) *Ganda **Ganda (Dynamic Hero's) *Gandai *Gande *Geruge **Geruge (Mazinger Angels) *Ghelmer **Ghelmer (OVA) **Ghelmer (Grimoire) **Ghelmer (Getter Robo vs Devilman) **Ghelmer (CB Chara) **Ghelmer (Geki-Man) *God (TV) *Gondoroma **Gondoroma (Dynamic Hero's) **Gondoroma (OTA) *Gujion *Geryon *Gyamon H *Hades *Henka **Henka (Mazinger Angels) *Hekutosu **Hekutosu (Grimoire) *Himura (Demon) I *Ijam **Ijam (Grimoire) *Illuge **Illuge (OVA) **Illuge (Grimoire) *Imclugent **Imclugent (Grimoire) **Imclugent (Geki-Man) *Iriguno **Iriguno (Grimoire) *Irufuno **Irufuno (Grimoire) *Iwao Himura J *Jacon **Jacon (OTA) **Jacon (Grimoire) *Jewel **Jewel (OTA) **Jewel (Grimoire) *Jinmen **Jinmen (OVA) **Jinmen (Grimoire) **Jinmen (Live Action) **Jinmen (Devilman vs Hades) **Jinmen (Demon Wind) *Jinmenko *Jiro *Judge of Hell *Jugomaru (Grimoire) *Jurad **Jurad (Grimoire) K *Kaimu **Kaimu (OVA) **Kaimu (Grimoire) **Kaimu (CB Chara) **Kaimu (Geki-Man) *Kentos **Kentos (Grimoire) **Kentos (OTA) *Kilski **Kilski (Grimoire) *Kujinba L *Lala **Lala (Dynamic Hero's) *Lacock *Lacock (Grimoire) *Lacock (Dynamic Hero's) *Lafleur **Lafleur (OTA) **Lafleur (Grimoire) **Lafleur (Dynamic Hero's) *Lagdura *Lamia *Laperil *Liger *Lita *Lyamon **Lyamon (Mazinger Angels) **Lyamon (Dynamic Hero's) M *Magdora **Magdora (OTA) **Magdora (Grimoire) **Magdora (Dynamic Hero's) *Magoad **Magoad (OVA) **Magoad (Grimoire) **Magoad (Devilman vs Getter Robo) *Maria *Massack **Massack (OVA) **Massack (Grimoire) *Masstuff **Masstuff (Grimoire) **Masstuff (Geki-Man) *Mearmo **Mearmo (Grimoire) *Medusa **Medusa (Devilman Lady) **Medusa (2002) **Medusa (Anime) **Medusa (Clamp) *Mermame **Mermane (Grimoire) **Mermane (Dynamic Hero's) *Medoc **Medoc (Grimoire) **Medoc (Geki-Man) *Memu **Memu (Dynamic Hero's) *Millage *Miniyon **Miniyon (Dynamic Hero's) **Miniyon (Grimoire) *Minos *Mosumorin (Grimoire) *Mosque **Mosque (Grimoire) *Mugaaru **Mugaaru (Grimoire) **Mugaaru (Mazinger Angels) *Muzan **Muzan (Grimoire) N *Naza **Naza (Grimoire) *Nijuteddo **Nijuteddo (Grimoire) *Nike **Nike (Grimoire) *Nafiro O *Odom **Odom (Devilman vs Getter Robo) **Odom (Grimoire) *Onbaru **Onbaru (Grimoire) *Ozott **Ozott (Mazinger Angels) **Ozott (Grimoire) P *Pico *Psycho Jenny **Psycho Jenny (OVA) **Psycho Jenny (TV) **Psycho Jenny (Dynamic Hero's) **Psycho Jenny (Grimoire) *Puffurle **Puffurle (Grimoire) Q *N/A R *Razuba **Razuba (Grimoire) *Rerasu **Rerasu (Grimoire) *Rockfel **Rockfel (Manga) **Rockfel (Grimoire) *Rogamed **Rogamed (Grimoire) *Rosushido **Rosushido (Geki-Man) **Rosushido (Grimoire) S *Sagohabu **Sagohabu (Grimoire) *Saias *Samael *Sakushi *Satan *Saylos *Schultz *Shader **Shader (Grimoire) *Sheena *Shi *Sirene **Sirene (OVA) **Sirene (Grimoire) **Sirene (TV) **Sirene (Mazinger Z vs Devilman) **Sirene (Devilman vs Getter Robo) **Sirene (OTA) **Sirene (Dynamic Hero's) **Sirene (CB Chara) **Sirene (Live Action) **Sirene (Devilman vs Hades) *Sirene-Chan *Sphinx *Susumu and Aria T *Teresutoru *Teresutoru (Grimoire) *Texsch **Texsch (Grimoire) **Texsch (OVA) **Texsch (Geki-Man) *Titans *Tollg **Tollg (OVA) **Tollg (Grimoire) U *Ura *Urigaros **Urigaros (Mazinger Angels) V *Vaiser **Vaiser (Grimoire) *Vetra **Vetra (Mazinger Angels) **Vetra (OTA) *Vishvalic **Vishvalic (OVA) **Vishvalic (Grimoire) **Vishvalic (Geki-Man) *Vuvura **Vuvura (Grimoire) W *Wagreb **Wagreb (OVA) **Wagreb (Grimoire) **Wagreb (Geki-Man) *Weathers **Weathers (OTA) **Weathers (Grimoire) **Weathers (Dynamic Hero's) *Webain *Welvath **Welvath (OVA) **Welvath (Grimoire) **Welvath (Geki-Man) *Woodrow *Wuduu **Wuduu (Grimoire) **Wuduu (dynamic Hero's) X *Xeed **Xeed (Grimoire) **Xeed (Mazinger Angels) Y *Yageba **Yageba (Grimoire) **Yageba (Geki-Man) *Yuda Hiroka *Yuniotti **Yuniotti (Grimoire) Z *Zaldover **Zaldover (OTA) **Zaldover (Grimoire) *Zann **Zann (Grimoire) **Zann (Devilman vs Getter Robo) *Zannin **Zannin (OTA) **Zannin (Grimoire) *Zennon **Zennon (OVA) **Zennon (Grimoire) *Zennon (Dante) **Zennon (Anime) **Zennon (Clamp) **Zennon (2002) *Zuboo Category:Lists Category:Misc.